custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Surprise! Protect the Birthday Party!/Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) (The scene fades in and Hope turns around and smiles and poses at the audience, she also narrates) Hope: Hey! My name is Hope Fujimori, I'm 19, my star sign is Leo, I'm a blood type O and let's just say I'm someone who wants to bring back Lyrick Studios... So, Barney this purple dinosaur appeared and gave me a magic necklace and told me I had to fight bad guys and that makes me a little nervous, my mission is to collect 26 of the Classic Collection in order to restore peace to Barney's home, the Lyrick Kingdom! But I'm sure everything will turn out fine! (Giggles) (Subtitle) Hope: Big Surprise! Protect the Birthday Party! (It is now daylight, several hours after the battle from the last episode. Hope is asleep in her bed, then tosses to the other side of the bed, where she feels something soft and squishy) Barney: (Muffled) Unhand me you bacon fiend. Hope: Huh? (She then tosses back and wakes up.) Hope: (screaming) Hope: Why are you here?! Why do you think that my room would be a good place for you to sleep?! Barney: Calm down please calm down! There are worst things I could --- Hope: Pillow ATTACK! Barney: Gah! How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon? Hope: (sighing) Hope: At least now I can get ready.. (Hope gets up out of bed and glances over to her book shelf. The tape ''Camp WannaRunnaRound ''is seen on her book shelf. The tape spine has a golden glow when she looks at it as a mirror, so golden, she can see herself. She then looks and finds the Crystal Heart sitting on the same shelf.) Hope: That tape... This necklace... Then... (Flashbacks play) Hope: That battle with that creep... And the monster... The rooftop... (Flashbacks end) Hope: It wasn't a dream after all.. Wasn't it? Barney: Heeeeeey! Hope: Golashes you scared the living daylight --- Barney: What is this?! Hope: A peanut butter hoho. Barney: What is it made from? Hope: Chocolate roll cake, peanut butter... Barney: Did you say, PEANUT BUTTER?! Hope: Yeah... Barney: I love it!! Down the hatch! (Starts gobbling it up) (The phone rings and Hope answers) Hope: You've reached Fujimori residence. Monique: You gonna get fancy with me after all these years? Hope: Mpnique! Thank God you called! There's this --- (Barney then hangs up the phone just before Hope can say anything.) Hope: The heck was that for?! Barney: I might be on a peanut butter enduced sugar rush but it doesn't mean you can reveal you're a Barney Hunter. Hope: But Monique has to know she's my best friend. Barney: Do you remember the lyric in the Backyard Gang theme song that goes " But Mom has never seen him, 'Cause she doesn't know our secret" ? Hope: I thought it was mom AND dad don't know but go on. Barney: If anyone found out they could put you and your world in grave danger. If you tell anyone about being a Barney Hunter then something horrible will probably happen. For the sake of protecting my kingdom please don't say anything... Please! Hope: Alright I won't tell. Just let me -- Barney: (sighs) Fine.. Category:Barney Hunters